


500 Miles (Only Even Further Away)

by exmachinarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance and Hunk are best bros, Other, let the petrified space animal be your wingman, post-Balmera mini-arc, wing-creature?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmachinarium/pseuds/exmachinarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he knew which direction to look, he probably wouldn't spot the Balmera any more anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Miles (Only Even Further Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr (sorry, can't remember the handle) made a very true remark that Hunk doesn't get enough love. So even though I Definitely Should Be Doing Something Else Right Now (TM), I came up with a short post-Balmera rescue fic. I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Also, once again a big thank you to everyone who read my previous Voltron fics and left me feedback! Your kudos and comments always make my day ♥.

Hunk looked at the myriad of stars zooming by and sighed. The castle ship was on the move again, leaving the Balmera way behind. Even if he knew which direction to look, he probably wouldn't spot it any more anyway.

"Oh, hey! I was beginning to think we left you behind."

"Right, because I'm so tiny you keep losing me places." Hunk scoffed and patted the floor next to himself. "Hi, Lance."

"The one and only." Lance sat down with a grunt, long legs stretched in front of him. "Say, what's with that mopey face? Missing your girlfriend already?"

"I told you all, Shay's not my girlfriend. Sheesh."

Lance gave him the Look for far too long for it to be comfortable.

"OK, so maybe I wish Shay was my girlfriend. Happy?" Hunk finally caved in, shaking his head. When it came to gossip–worthy stuff, Lance was simply incorrigible.

"Duh, you've both disappeared on us as soon as the whole monster of the week deal was wrapped up... Come to think of it, I didn't even get a chance to properly meet this Shay person. Come on, big guy, spill it." Grinning from ear to ear, he nudged Hunk's shoulder. This earned him another head shake.

What started as a brief descriptive to placate a friend soon turned into a full–blown praise of the most courageous Balmeran Hunk had ever met. Not that he got to actually know that many Balmerans (hugs and handshakes didn't really count, although the warm welcome was very appreciated). Shay was smart and brave, but also funny and soft... Hunk really hoped "soft" wasn't considered an insult – rock people and all that. And that smile... especially with one cheek propped on Shay's broad hand. It was like all the light of Balmeran crystals compressed into a single expression and Hunk was probably severely over the top with that one, sorry Lance ("It's all right, man. Sugary, but all right.").

"You got it real bad, though," Lance said. "You’re practically glowing... Wait, no. You're _actually_ glowing!"

"Huh?"

"Under your shirt. What is that?"

"Oh, that's..." Hunk felt his cheeks heat up as he scrambled to pull out a hollowed–out triangular crystal he hung on his neck. "It sort of popped up from the ground while we were talking that night. Shay said it's a sign the Balmera likes me."

"Judging by the fact this should probably go on a finger, I'd say the Balmera likes playing wingman... well, wing–creature,” Lance snickered, examining the suspiciously ring–shaped item.

"Oh, come on, stop it." Hunk gave Lance a shove that made him topple over but did nothing to stop the snickering. Embarrassed, Hunk tried to find a way to hide both his face and ears, which at this point were pretty much ablaze.

"I guess," he finally said with a sigh after Lance sat up again and traded laughter for the smuggest look he could muster, "I guess if I could somehow let my dads know where I am and that I'm safe... more or less... I guess I'd like to go back to Shay. For a longer while."

Lance smiled an leaned his back against Hunk's side. They spent some time in silence, just looking at the stars and galaxies zooming past.

"Nah, you know what? We can do it. I mean, we're paladins of Voltron, aka. The most powerful weapon in the universe!" Lance wiggled his hands like he was presenting their machine to some sort of imaginary audience. "So getting you a proper date with Shay should be a piece of cake, right?"

"If you put it like that... Thanks, man." Hunk smiled and looked down at the crystal, still glowing warmly in the palm of his hand.

**END**


End file.
